


Rocket 69

by sevenplaines



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, no, theres no 69ing in this, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenplaines/pseuds/sevenplaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet hits pretty quick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket 69

I’m ghoul trash, don’t look at me. 

 

_________________________________________________________________ 

 

  
Sunset in the wasteland was something Nora always seemed to stop and admire. It was a  
unique habit of hers, but not one he would ever deny served a good purpose, Hancock thought to  
himself one evening as he and the sole survivor sat in a peaceful silence. Silence was often  
something in short supply in the Commonwealth, there never seemed to be a dull moment  
between needy settlers, raiders and the odd Deathclaw here and there. And though he liked the  
chaos, kept him from going too soft, he too came to enjoy these little moments of silence between  
them. 

Nora had lost everything in a matter for seconds by her perception. He couldn’t even  
imagine what that was like. To be in some clean, rad free utopia with a picket fence and a family.  
Then shoved into all this chaos. No more family, no more home, and everyone around her with  
open mouths and hands extended for help. No one ever seemed to care about what was going on  
inside her head. “Hey Nor, you look a little on edge, want a hit?” He offers, digging through his  
bag of junk for his chem bag. Just knowing what she had been through made him want a hit, he  
couldn’t imagine how she felt. “Lil’ somethin’ to get your mind off whatever’s giving you that sour  
look.” The ghoul offers her a smile, extending his hand to offer a canister of jet. Getting a hit for  
himself as well. 

The blonde seemed to snap from whatever thought had been plaguing her mind, her face  
returning to its normal, nonchalant smile “Heh, you can read me pretty well.” She took the canister  
from his hand. Their skin barely brushing but it turned Hancock’s insides molten like a radiation  
pile. Nora was radiant under the light of the sunset. Her vault suit was unzipped down to her hips,  
exposing her smooth, peachy skin to the harsh wasteland air. The blonde was like an angel, loose  
curls skimming the nape of her oh so delicious neck. He could even see her pulse, the thought of  
her tender flesh under his tongue made his skin crawl in a way that made him want to jump into  
hers. She was an angel, glowing and otherworldly. 

Jet always did something horrid to him. It was like a sweet temptress that put him under  
her spell, making him drink for just one more hit to his lips. The world was just so vivid in those few  
fleeting seconds. He often wondered to himself if Nora’s touch would have such an effect on him.  
He’d love to find out… 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Her voice penetrated his haze, bringing him back to the  
present. And how close he had gotten, all but slumped over her shoulder. Hancock quickly  
distanced themselves and cleared his throat, “Sorry, that Jet sends me to a different planet man.”  
He chuckles, the tension dissolving with ease as the two look ahead to the last of sun on the  
horizon. Yah, moments like these weren’t too bad. By her side was just where he belonged


End file.
